Letters
by SV Speedy
Summary: A series of letters from one character to another, speaking of their anger and hatred to another character. Trying to do the letters in order, though some might not be. Review if there is a character that you want to see.
1. Chapter 1 Alastor Moody

Chapter 1: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody

Mad-Eye Moody had never been much for words, preferring spells and violence to get his point across, and he was rather good at it, to be Frank. Though, in this situation, direct warfare was not something that was feasible. To be fair, he was rather well read in the ways of Covert Warfare as well.

It was for this reason, two weeks after he had lost his leg in a battle with Voldemort, that he grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write.

_Hey You,_

Not quite as elegant as some people (like Dumbledore) would have used, but it suited the poser rather nicely in Moody's mind, so he didn't change it.

_Do you remember me? I am the one who killed three of your followers yesterday, when they showed up at my house._

Yes, Voldemort would remember him. A grim smile crossed his face, even as rage started to make his blood boil.

_They managed to take my leg, and I still managed to kill them. How pitiful is it, that your most valued Slaves, for that is what they are, can be taken down by a one legged man._

Moody smirked. Slaves were a very good word for what the Death Eaters were. Mindless drones who didn't have an original thought in their entire life. He paused momentarily to gather his thoughts.

_I killed your followers and you showed up at my house after them. Maybe you were hoping that I would be dead, or maybe you were sure that your followers were as pathetic as I always thought, but it really doesn't matter, since you couldn't kill me._

Moody worked the muscle in his jaw; he was slowly getting more and more furious with every passing second.

_But you, you worthless bastard, you made a fatal mistake in targeting my wife and son. You couldn't kill them, but that is beside the point. What sort of man would I be if I allowed you to do that?_

Moody smirked once again, even as he glowered at the paper.

_I hid them away; you will never be able to find them. But I will find you. And when I do you will regret the day that you made Alastor Moody your enemy._

_When I find you I will castrate you with a wooden spoon, and then string you up in the streets with your own intestines._

Moody nodded. Augusta was right about putting his feelings to paper, it was very cathartic.

_Hoping you Burn and Rot in Hell,_

_Alastor Moody, Head Auror._

He paused for a moment; the letter seemed to be missing something.

_P.S. In case you are too dense to understand what I am saying. I HATE YOU!_

Moody read over his letter twice, nodded happily, and folded it in half. One day Voldemort would read his letter, even if it was after his death.


	2. Chapter 2 Lily Evans Potter

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, or else I wouldn't be writing this on a computer that put me into debt.

Chapter 2: Lily Evans-Potter

Lily Potter regarded her slumbering son silently. The little boy looked so sweet and innocent, it made her furious that Voldemort would dare try and kill her little Angel. And she knew, she just knew, that she wasn't going to see her son grow up or get married.

With that in mind, Lily grabbed a piece of Notebook paper and a Muggle Pen, and started to write.

_To the Bastard who is trying to murder my son:_

Blunt and to the point, Lily noted as she read over the greeting; very her, and very disrespectful. Even the notebook paper and the pen were designed to piss off the self stylized Lord.

_You will NOT win. I will NOT allow it. You may have been able to murder my friends, you may have been able to murder my family, but you will NOT kill MY son!_

Lily smiled slightly as she glanced at her son once again. Little Harry was still fast asleep, and, with any hope, he wouldn't wake until she finished her letter.

_I may be a muggle born or a Mudblood as you like to call me, but I am the brightest witch of my age. I was top of my year at Hogwarts, I was Head Girl, and I was one of the most powerful witches in my class. I found a way to save my son, and if you find us, I will use it._

Lily was fueled by a reckless rage. She didn't care if this letter pissed off Voldemort. He was the one who had the gall to paint a target on her family, on her son, he deserved it.

_If you even think about touching my son, about harming a single hair on his precious little head, I will destroy you. I will rip your arms off of your body, and pummel you with them. I will tear off your legs and allow out neighbor's dog to play with them. I will rip off your head and serve it to your Death Eaters on a Silver Platter; no…It would be golden, with red trimmings, just to prove that a Gryffindor beat you. I will rip your soul from your body and send it into the deepest part of hell._

_If you harm him, you will wish that you had never heard the name Lily Potter._

Lily smirked, she felt much better now that she had gotten that off of her chest.

_Hoping Your Death is Painful,_

_Lily Potter, Wife of James Potter, Mother of Harry, and Proud Mudblood_

Lily finished the letter and placed it on the table when Harry started fussing.

She returned to the letter three days later, right before Voldemort burst into Harry's nursery, and she added one line.

_P.S. You may kill me, but I always win you useless son of a bitch._


	3. Chapter 3 James Potter

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, or else I wouldn't be writing this on a computer that put me into debt.

Chapter 3: James Potter

James Potter knew that Lily, his wife, was scared and mad that anyone would dare come after her family, and, truthfully, he was too. He also knew that Lily was venting by writing a letter to Voldemort, in the hopes that one day he would read it.

James was taking a leaf from her book, but, instead of writing to Voldemort, who he had such utter contempt for, he wrote to the Death Eater who had betrayed him and his wife to Voldemort.

_Coward,_

Right to the point, there was no word that described Severus Snape more aptly than the word Coward.

_We have never been friends, never even liked each other really. You pissed me off by your sheer existence, and, apparently, you hated me enough to condemn my wife, son, and me to death. Even worse, you don't even have the courage to face me man to man; you are sending an even bigger coward to do the dirty work for you._

James took a moment to read over what he had just written. It was angry, it was betrayed, and it had been worded in a way that would ensure that Snape felt at least some guilt. Good.

_You also, obviously, forgot that you owe me a life debt. I could have left you to die. I could have allowed Sirius's prank to kill you, but I pulled you back, and I saved your life. And yet you condemn me to death._

A magical reason why what he did was foolish to an extent that no one had noticed before.

_Even worse; you were Lily's friend. You had been friends for years, and yet, you condemn her to death? This is even worse than the time you called her Mudblood. She will never forgive you. I will never forgive you._

There, a moral reason why he is an idiot, and now for the threat.

_If my wife dies due to your stupidity, I will kill you. Slowly and painfully, and you will beg to be sent to Azkaban instead. If my son dies for your foolish jealously, there will be no force on this planet that will save you from my wrath. If they both die…If they both die and I survive, I will kill your master, and then destroy you._

James gave a curt nod. That threat was good enough. Snape knew perfectly well what he was capable of doing, and the laws would favor him as he was the Heir to the Potter Family.

_Dumbledore may be convinced that you have been redeemed, but I don't believe it. I will never believe it, and there is nothing that you can do that will make what you did alright. There is no redemption for you Severus Tobias Snape. Remember that._

James smiled as he looked at his wife and son as they played in the center of the living room.

_The Only good Death Eater is a dead Death Eater. All I can hope is that you get what you deserve._

_I hope you spend the rest of your life broken and alone._

_Coward._

_James Potter, Heir to the Potter Family, Husband to Lily Potter, Father to Harry Potter_

He turned to go and spend time with his family when he was struck with an idea.

_P.S. If we all die, do you really think that Sirius and Remus will spare you? Coward._


	4. Chapter 4 Augusta Longbottom

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, or else I wouldn't be writing this on a computer that put me into debt.

Chapter 4: Augusta Longbottom

It was hard, Augusta Longbottom mused silently as she regarded the slumbering forms of her son and daughter-in-law sadly. Poor little Neville, who had been so badly traumatized at what happened to his parents, hadn't made a sound since that day, not even to his own beloved Grandmother, and Frank and Alice will never be able to speak again.

Not to mention her own husband can only visit in the dead of the night, because he was still a target and there were still Death Eaters around, and he was unwilling to put his wife and grandson in danger…

Augusta Longbottom had never felt so alone in her entire life.

And she was suddenly struck with such fury that she decided to put it into words.

_Dear Sheep of the Wizarding World,_

There was no title more fitting than that Augusta decided with a sniff.

_All of this is your fault. My son and daughter-in-law have been tortured into insanity, my husband won't come home because it's too dangerous, and my precious grandson is too traumatized to even look at anyone. And it's your fault._

Augusta didn't even bother to wipe away the tears as they rolled unashamedly down her face.

_Had even one of you stood up and said "NO" to the monster that was Voldemort, none of that would have happened. How sad is it that our "Savior" is a fifteen month old baby, and not someone far older and wiser? Albus Dumbledore is supposed to be the one person that Voldemort was afraid of, where was he when my family was being destroyed? Where was he when Muggles were being killed in the streets? Where was he when the Potters were killed? And, for that matter, where were you?_

Augusta had finally stopped crying and had started to shake with absolute fury.

_There were less than fifty Death Eaters. There were fifty people in my Graduating class. And, more than anything, these pieces of scum are nothing more than average students who were bolstered by a big bully. Why did we, as a society, not do anything?_

Augusta paused a moment to try and calm her nerves. She took a large sip of her tea, swallowed, and turned back to her paper.

_I will tell you why. Because the Wizarding world is composed of sheep that will do anything if it means that they don't have to work for it. Because the only people willing to fight were the Aurors. Because the Government tied their hands and refused to allow the Aurors to use spells that would put them down for good._

_I live in a world of mindless sheep, lead by mindless sheep. And that cost me my entire family._

Augusta paused once again, but this time to look over her letter and see what she should add to it.

_I hope that, one day, you will all open your eyes to see what you have caused. Until that day, I blame you for all of the orphans, all of the wounded, and all of the dead._

_Signed,_

_Augusta Longbottom, Regent of the Longbottom Family, mother and grandmother_

Augusta sighed as she finished, rolled up the letter, and put it on her bookshelf. One day someone would print it, until then it would sit on her shelf.

She then stood and went to try and convince Neville to eat something.


	5. Chapter 5 Peter Pettigrew

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, or else I wouldn't be writing this on a computer that put me into debt.

Chapter 5: Peter Pettigrew

I didn't mean to.

It was a common thought as Peter Pettigrew, disguised as Scabbers, put up with the poking and prodding of his new owner, Percy Weasley, and that of the Weasley's curious four youngest children.

Spending the rest of his life as a rat so that Padfoot-no…So that Sirius wouldn't find him wasn't very appealing, on the other hand, if he went to Moony…Remus, if he went to Remus, the usually gentle werewolf would probably tear him into little tiny pieces.

Yeah…This whole being a Death Eater thing didn't turn out quite like it was supposed to.

Scabbers sighed, silently since rats weren't supposed to sigh, and waited until the sun set and all of the Weasley's were peacefully sleeping, before changing back and grabbing a quill and some parchment and starting to write.

_Dear 16 year old Peter Pettigrew,_

_Don't Do It!_

He wished, beyond all doubt that he would actually be able to send this to the past him, but knew that, even with magic, it was impossible.

_I know, believe me, I know what it's like to want power, to value being with the winning team instead of being the underdog, for once in your life, but, for this, it isn't worth it._

_What you are going to do, Past Peter, is betray the only people on the planet who would die for you. Betray them for a man…no…monster, who is defeated by a one year old. Is that power to you?_

Peter scoffed loudly, before he winced and glanced over to the bed to make sure that he didn't wake Percy, and then turned back to the letter.

_Sirius will want you dead. Remus will think you're dead. And James and Lily will be dead. The Marauders had been everything to you Peter. You know, better than everyone, how dangerous they can be when provoked. Why would you bait them intentionally?_

Peter sighed. Truthfully, he thought muggles and Mudbloods were worthless; doing nothing more than destroying the Wizarding world and forcing changes that no one wanted.

_I'm not saying that you have to be a Mudblood Lover. I'm just saying that allowing your friends to think that you are will be better for you in the long run. Actually, if you can just ignore Lily or the little boy that she eventually gives birth too, everything will be better for you._

Peter paused and nodded rapidly. It was true, the Potter brat was more trouble than he was worth, what's more, he looked exactly like James…And both Lily and James had a hell of a temper, and if the Brat inherited even a portion of it then…well…he was well and screwed for good.

_All my regards,_

_Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, Death Eater_

He read over the letter once more and then added a last statement.

_P.S. Mouse food isn't very tasty…_


End file.
